


Levi Doesn't Know What Control Is

by ailetei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Principal Erwin, Private School AU, Teacher Levi, Vodka, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English teacher Levi gets drunk in Principal Erwin Smith's office and gives a show. This story is such a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Doesn't Know What Control Is

Levi Ackerman hates his job, but if there is one last thing that binds him to it, it’s Erwin Smith. Levi has been teaching at the stupidly stuck up private school for the past 7 months and from the very start, he wanted to quit. At the interview and he saw that disgusting smirk and icy blue eyes, blonde hair that pissed him off.. yet, he still wanted him, even now, he still wants him.

The principle of this prestigious school, Erwin Smith has pedigrees of nobility, one could tell just by the cocky way he carries himself down these halls. But despite that, he was kind and caring and about as sweet as a giant hulking man could get. But as all great people do have, he too has a secret.

The frost outside was just melting this morning, birds chirping, and the lovely sound of….  
“Yeah, that vodka in my mug is water if I tell them it is, alright?”…… Mr. Ackerman.

“Levi, you are not allowed to drink on the job, especially when teaching a high school english class.” Erwin’s voice was stern.

“Look, Mr. Smith… Principle Smith.. Whatever the hell I’m supposed to call you, I just want to let you know that…” Hiccup… “That I’m having trouble dealing with Eren Jaeger..” Hiccup… “He’s such a spoiled brat…” Hiccup….

“If you want to talk, we will do it properly.. Mr. Ackerman.” Erwin says manipulatively. “You’re going to button up your shirt, get off my desk, and get the alcohol out of my office before I start with you. You better be glad it’s a Sunday, Levi.”

The smaller man pushes himself off the edge of the dark oak desk, tosses the bottle out of the room, into the hall, and sloppily buttons up his shirt after plopping down in a cushioned chair in front of the desk.

“There.” Levi glares cutely.

Erwin beams. “Good. Now go home.” 

“WHAT?! But you said you would talk to me!”

“Yes, but you’re drunk out of your mind.”

“Asshole.”

“You’re not wrong. Come back when your mind isn’t contaminated, Mr. Ackerman.”

“But Eeerrwwwinn,” Levi sticks out his neck and says. “I’ve been waiting this whole weeeeekk!”

“And so have I, but I am not interested in fucking you while you’re drunk, and also it’s 9 o’clock in the morning.”

Levi shamelessly spreads his legs and drapes them on each armrest of the chair.

“Levi, just what do you think you are doing?”

“Erwin… Touch me..!” He pleads, hands beginning to wander south. He unbuttons his trousers, letting his hard on out. The wet pink cock bounces out of it’s sticky confines. “R-right here.” Levi’s pale hands creep around the member and begins to make consistent strokes. The display of disgraceful lewdness might have stricken something in Erwin as well, but if it phases him, he remains composed.

“Levi, you know you are acting absolutely deplorable right now.”

“But Erwin.. Ah.. Mmm.. yeah.. faster.” Levi moves his hands faster and faster, the alcohol in his mind working to pull him to his orgasm faster than usual. “AH!.. Erwin.. C-Coming!” 

“Satisfied?”

“No.. No.. It’s not enough.”

Erwin’s thick brows scrunch together in annoyance at the filthy display in front of him and also at how much he’s turned on by it.

“Then I guess it can’t be helped. Come here, Levi. We’re going to my room.”

Erwin’s quarters at the school are far from small. Sensual wood walls and dark oak bed, just stirs Levi’s arousal further. Erwin draws the deep red shades and the entire room feels like it went from morning to night. He sits on the bed and holds out his hand in offering to Levi.

“C’mon now, you want it don’t you?”

Levi nods harshly and almost pounces onto the bed next to the other man.

“Damn Erwin, ya know, you’re reaaaallly a big big bastard! How can you fuck me right now, it’s only 9 am!”

“Just how drunk are you?”

“Dunno, I thought it was Wednesday and I brought some Vodka, but it was gone by the time I reached your office.”

“You’re an idiot, Levi.” Erwin sighs, what a mood killer. He really can’t do this. He decides he’s just going to wait until the alcohol leaves the man before taking advantage of him. Erwin stands up, yanks the drapes open again and walks out of the room without saying anything else.

“ERWIN WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BASTARD!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this.. I guess I was feeling kind of down so I thought it would be funny LOL. I'll add an actual sex scene maybe later.
> 
> See you guys soon? <3


End file.
